Secret Reasons
by nienerz
Summary: Raven is giving up the Rebel cause and is accepting her destiny. Why the sudden change of heart? "A woodpecker doesn't one day stop pecking wood to swim!" That may be the true, but what could be the cause of this? Who's lives are changed because of these choices, and who's hearts will be breaking? Drama/2nd Unknown (to you) Genre/Angst
1. An Old Tale Renewed

"Raven Queen to Headmaster Grimm's office. Immediately."

There was no please, no warning, just a quick, monotone announcement. Uncaring, and unfeeling.

Raven Queen grabbed her bag and books, proceeding out of the room without any complaint. She didn't care either way; this day was moving far too slow for her anyway. Maybe the headmaster had something hexcellent to tell her. Maybe, ha, just maybe, he accepted her rebel status.

Raven walked through the halls, ignoring how the closer she got to the headmaster's office, the more chills she gained, and the more the hairs on the back of her neck stood.

She knocked at his door, rubbing her arm with her free hand. "Headmaster Grimm? It's Raven Queen." she breathed out.

_'Why am I so nervous?' _she thought. _'I've been here before.'_

_'Not like this.' _ the ominous voice in her head said. Her Jiminy cricket was warning her.

And like everybody else, every once in a while, she ignored hers.

_'We should go.'_

_'Yeah?' _she mentally rolled her eyes at her paranoia. _'Where?'_

_'Anywhere but here. Let's leave the school.'_

This time, she really did roll her eyes.

"Good. Come in, Ms. Queen."

_'We're going to regret this...'_

* * *

Ten minutes later, there was a school announcement.

"This is Blondie Lockes, here with breaking just right news! To all those fairyteens who never got to pledge themselves to their stories, you once upon again get your chance! Raven Queen has agreed to pledge herself to her story and end her rebellious ways!"

There was a loud cheer, and a few low gasps. Some were simply shocked.

"Raven Queen will be pledging herself to her story today! In fact, at lunch it will be broadcast-ed for all of Ever After to see! Don't miss it!"

After the screens turned black, there was about two seconds of silence. Then, all hexes were being cast.

"Can you believe-

"That traitor! Why-

"Isn't everybody spellabrating?! Oh, where's-

"Apple White!? What-

"This is all **YOUR**-

"Aren't you hexcited?

"Briar Rose is going to throw-

"I can't believe I'm not going to be with-

"It's not fair! I love

"Hunter's going to be crushed...

"Apple White has something to say!"

And with that, the throngs of students quieted and looked at the pale princess expectantly.

"Well," the fairyteen began, hesitatingly smiling, "This news is a shock to me as well."

The school body began speaking hurriedly to one another again, so Snow White's child quickly raised her voice.

"A pleasant shock, but it is shocking nonetheless. I truly hope that we, the students here at Ever After High, show our support and graditude towards Raven, for putting our lives back on track. Do not forget that Raven is our friend, and that friends don't abandon friends. Not even after they poison them." Here, she giggled and the crowd followed her lead. "Okay guys, lunch is in ten minutes. I know that's not much time, nut we should look our best- our parents are going to be watching!"

And with that, Apple White flounced away, Briar Rose by her side, avidly discussing her newest party idea.

**Rebels: Ten Minutes Before Lunch**

"Maybe we shouldn't dress up," Cerise mumbled.

"What do you mean? We all have to dress up, our parents will be watching!" Ashlynn said, lifting her teary eyes from Hunter's neck.

"Yeah, and we can't turn up late, or else Ash's dress will turn into rags." Hunter said. "Ashlynn likes her dresses nice. Her shoes nicer..." his voice began to crack, and he swiftly captured his girlfriends lips, trying to forgot the fact they only had ten minutes left together.

"Ugh, those two make me want to puke," Kitty mumbled.

"I have to agree with Kitty," Cedar said. The rest of the group raised their eyebrows at them. "What? They may be cute, but seriously... what's with Raven? Why'd she suddenly change her mind!"

"A woodpecker doesn't one day stop pecking wood to swim, you know!" Maddie cried out.

"No, no it doesn't." Cedar agreed, blantantly ignoring her fear of woodpeckers.

"But do you know why a raven isn't like our Raven?" Maddie asked.

"Because our Raven is human?" Cupid guessed.

"Hexactly. And our Raven has a human brain. Now, why did Raven decide to follow her destiny?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Cedar tells her friend.

"Not you! Narrator. Though this one is different,not very open... hey! what happened to our narrator!"

Ignoring the mad girl with the mad... everything...

Cerise was pacing back and forth, unable to figure out what to do.

"Late, rags, changed minds, dressing up... in rags. Dressing down! Guys, listen to me!" She yowled out in hexcitement. "Let's be late!"

"What?" Ashlynn said, breaking off her kiss with Hunter. "But my dress, my parents..."

"Hexactly! They'll know that we disagree with what's happening, and that just because raven has... turned coat, we haven't."

Cerise looked at the crowd of Rebels. "Grab your worse outfits, deliberately look your worse, show them that the fairy tales they have pinned us to do not define us. We are not the pretty little storybook characters, but real live people, who have their own minds, and we are united. We are rebels!"

"We are rebels!"

"We are rebels!"

**_"We are rebels!"_**

* * *

**Royals-Ten Minutes Before Lunch**

"This is so hexciting! My party napkins are going to look like little legacy day books, yoou know, because we've just pledged ourselves to our destinies- or Raven did, which means we'll get to. Right?" Briar looked at Apple, who had two birds holding up her hybrid dress and her newest one.

"Yes, I believe we do. I think it's going to be legacy day, but in November, or something. Oh! Maybe on the first snowfall! I love that fresh winter smell!" Apple said. She pointed to her hybrid dress. "I'll wear that one. It symbolizes that we, the Royals and rebels,can fix a disaster together. I think Raven will understand the symbolism, don't your Briar..." her dark skinned friend was sound asleep, with soft snores emitting from her open mouth.

"Oh Briar, you do realize that we have about nine minutes to get ready?" Apple White went to her vanity, brushing her hair straight. 'Don't want the people to think I'm boring, going with the same hairstyle as usual.'

_'Or is it because Raven mentioned how she likes your hair when it's brushed out of the curls?'_

"Of course not." She scoffed aloud.

"Of course not what?"Briar asked.

"Of course not, that I'm brushing my hair out for- hey, when did you wake up?"

"Just now, to learn that you're crazy. Maybe you can join Maddie and the rest of the Rebels." Briar scowled.

"What do you mean?" Apple asked before whistling, getting a few squirrels to brush her hair straight.

"The Rebels plan on going to lunch late dressed in rags and their worse clothes. They want to ruin this for us too!" Briar growled, stomping her foot.

"I- I... Well, that just means we have to be on our best behavior, physically and mentally. We look our best and act or best. We are royals, and our destiny is our birthright."

_'Our destiny keeps us safe, you mean.'_

_'Yes, yes I do.'_

"Let's go, I think they're making apple turnovers!" Apple squealed, and they raced towards the lunchroom.

* * *

**Raven: Five Minutes Before Lunch**

"Raven, you don't have to do this," her mother told her. "I love you, and you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Because I love you, therefore I have to do this."

Her mother pressed her lips together.

"You are a proud, brave girl. So much like your father. I'm proud of you."

Rave Queen smiled. "Thanks." She glanced at the clock. Three minutes left. She took a deep breath, wiping the tears off her face as she did.

"I love you, Mom." she whispered into the mirror.

"I love you too," her mother whispered, unable to wipe the tears off her face.

"If you are coming," Headmaster Grimm, said outside on the balcony.

Raven exited, head held high, wearing her mother's cape and crown. She was ready to accept her destiny.

* * *

A/N: I write too many stories, and never finish any of them. Hopefully this will be different!

This is an AU, and I hope you all enjoy it. Give me your feedback, and I am working on the second chapter right now!

Have a spellbinding week! Happy fourth of July!


	2. Do Not Go Gently

A/N: A big thank you to the reviewers who were super confused and told me to edit. At first, I thought t was a bad chapter, then I realized it was just... weird. So thanks. :D

_**WARNING: GRAPHIC IMAGERY AHEAD- YOU'VE BEEN**_ **_WARNED!_**

* * *

""I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. And I pledge to follow my destiny, by poisoning the next Snow White."  
Raven Queen opened the book, and ignored what was shown in the mirror. She did not need to see her destiny to know she was going to be miserable, cruel and uncaring. She already was.

She swiftly signed the book, ignoring her tremulous stomach. She lifted her head, then said silently to the crowd, "It is done."/div

Shutting the book, she ignored the cheering and jeering under her, turned, and left the balcony.

* * *

Blondie Lockes, Shortly After Raven Queen's Exit  
"There you have it! Everything is back to being 'just right' here at Ever After High! I've just been told that Legacy Day is back on! December 1, mark your calenders, fairy boys and girls! I'm so hexcited! More news up-"  
"NO! MOTHER! FATHER! DON'T!"

"What the hex is going on?" Blondie asked, looking towards the balcony.

"Come on, Dexter! Hurry up!" Blondie exclaimed, running through the crowd.

"Tiny! Can you pick us up?" she called to the young giant.

"Uh, s-sure, Blondie," the young giant stuttered. He reached his hand down to the ground, allowing Blondie and Dexter to climb on.

"Getting a bird's eye view on what's going on- woah!" Blondie cried out, grabbing onto Dexter, desperate to stay steady. "Tiny! What's the big idea!"

"That wasn't my fault!" the giant exclaimed, making all the fairyteens cover their ears. "There was a burst of magic!"

"Raven!" Dexter and Blondie exclaimed together.

"Blondie straightened herself out, and then looked at her camera man. "Something big is going on here and-"

"Raven!" Dexter yelled, dropping the mirror pad, ("Hey!" whined Blondie) "Don't!"

Blondie swiftly recovered the fallen mirror pad and pointed it to where Raven was standing.

"Oh my. Oh no, oh no! Everything is NOT just right, not at all!" Blondie whispered, horrified.

Raven held a dark flame in her left hand, her right holding an unconscious headmaster by his collar. "I'll DESTROY you!" her thunderous cry was heard, not just by all Ever After High students, but all of Ever After itself.

"Raven!" identical cries were exclaimed by Apple, Maddie, Cerise and many others.

"Raven! Don't. Put him down." A powerful voice said.

Raven turned towards the voice. "No! He deserves death. Dad, he- he..."

"I know," said the Good King. He raised his bloody hands, erecting gasps from the crowd. "I know," he repeated, voice cracking.

Raven dropped the headmaster, his head hitting the ground with a solid thud, and ran to her father, the flames disappearing as she hugged him. "M-Mom!"

"I know, I know, love." he murmured, hugging his daughter tight.

"And you! You-" she pulled back, looking heart broken and slightly afraid.

"I'm so sorry, Raven. I am so sorry," he cried, pulling her back to him, sobbing into her hair.

The pair fell to their knees, crying and comforting each other.

"Blondie looked into the mirror pad, blinking away her tears. "I-I don't know what happened, but I promise that..." her eyes slid past the giant, onto the opposite balcony. "I promise that.. oh my Ever After... Dexter. Dexter? DEXTER!"

"What!" Dexter snapped at Blondie, tearing his eyes off Raven. He frowned. "What are you pointing at... Oh my Grimm."

On the opposite balcony, laid Raven's decapitated body.

"But, but..." Dexter looked back and forth, not believing his eyes.

"This is wrong! Just fairy fairy wrong!" Blondie sobbed out. She lifted her mirror pad with shaking hands. "Th-that's it... I... I'm going to be sick." She then dropped her mirror pad.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Apple asked Briar, ignoring the panicking fairyteens.

"I- I don't know, but I'm scared to sleep and find out." Briar stated, her rich skin tone pale. "This is freaking me out. This is Ever After High! Not some nightmare-ish tale!" Briar turned her pink eyes to Apple. "Apple, I...I'm afraid."

To hear that Briar, one of the bravest people Apple knows! was afraid, really shook her. She gave Briar a small smile then said, "We'll be fine. I'm going to go find Raven, maybe she'll explain what's going on."

"I don't think-" but Briar never got to finish her sentence, because a giant pulse of black magic swept through the courtyard.

"I'll DESTROY YOU!"

"Raven!" Apple cried, looking up at the balcony. "I'm going to help her!" Apple stated, darting towards the castleteria doors.

Briar began to follow her friend before bile falls in front of her.

"Oh! Disgusting!" Briar looks above her, trying to identify where the foulness came from. "Blondie?" Oh hex! Blondie was shooting a mirror cast after Raven's legacy declaration. She quickly pulled out her phone, only to see that Blondie cut the show short. She quickly scrolled down the comments, absorbing as much as she could in her awaken state. Sleeping right now, even to gain more information, would be dangerous.

"Blondie!" she called up to her friend, "Come down here!"

Tiny brought Blondie and her cast down, Dexter rushing past the two princesses, saying something about a dead bird.

Briar watched him run towards the other balcony, away from Raven and Apple. "Blondie," she turns towards her journalist friend, "Whats going on?"

Blondie looked at her, face ashen and blue eyes watering. "Raven's head... it was cut off." She then stuffed her hand into her mouth, stopping more bile from rising and a sob from escaping.

Briar's last conscious thought was that someone caught her before she fell in Blondie's throw up.

* * *

Apple ran up the stairs, trying to get to the room before the crowd. "Oh Raven," she thought, "Please be okay..."

"She finally got to the doors, throwing them open to see a man with bloody hands holding her friend.

"Let her go!" Apple screamed.

Raven lifted her heard, looking at Apple with a dazed look on her face.

"Apple?" she whispered.

"I-it's okay, Raven." Apple said calmly, looking around for a weapon. "Just.. what happened?"

"My- my mom..." here, she and the man sobbed, and the strange man held her closer.

"Raven.. I don't think we should be talking about your... mother in front of this... bloody man..." Apple said through clenched teeth, grabbing onto an umbrella and sneaking closer to raven and the ... red man.

"That's not blood, Apple convinced herself. It's just candy apple... sauce. Stuff. Whatever. Yeah, candy.

"Apple!" Raven stood, wiping the tears away, "That bloody man is my- what is the umbrella for?"

"RAVEN, MOVE!" Apple pushed her friend away, raised the umbrella and was just about to cut off his head- at least give the crazy candy man a good concussion- when Raven yelled, "THAT'S MY FATHER!"

"Oh." Apple dropped the umbrella, did a quick curtsy and ran behind Raven. "Nice to meet you!" She squeaked out.

* * *

A/N: Imma leave it at that. Sorry for being such a procrastinator!

Also, I hope this time it shows up properly; I have no idea why there was so much code... Hope you enjoyed it, and weren't scarred too badly. I tone down the Queen of Heart's vibe, so no bloody description.

...Yeah, that wasn't funny... sorry.


End file.
